Querer es Poder
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: es un Oneshot donde Sasuke se da cuenta que ya es hora de rehacer su clan, pero no con cualquier mujer sino con la mujer que no es como todas las mujeres. El ya está seguro de quién es esa mujer. Sasuke.Hinata


**holaaa! Este es mi primer Fic acá en FanFiction, espero les guste! :)**

**es Poder.-**

El día era como todos los otros aburridos días de mi existencia. Hace tres años que regresé a la aldea, no todos me recibieron bien, pero no me importa. _Ella_ me recibió como una amiga que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-_es hora que busque una esposa- _pensé para mis adentros, ya era tiempo, ahora tenía 23 años, si quería rehacer mi clan no podía tardarme tanto. Al menos 5 hijos, bueno no tantos. No creo que pueda pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Salgo de mi casa y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Podría ella querer lo mismo? Sakura hubiera dicho que si siquiera pensarlo, pero _ella_ dudó y eso me condenó a buscarla más. Me pregunto cómo sería tenerla como esposa... sé que muchos me envidiarían. Eso me hizo sonreír. Ya lo he pensado bien, iré por ella ahora mismo.

Entro a la casa y me arreglo más de lo normal, nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora quiero que _ella _lo note. Quiero que crea que me preocupo por ser mejor cuando se trata de impresionarla a _ella. _No pienso mirarme al espejo, no quiero arrepentirme de exagerar. Salgo de la mansión y comienzo mi camino, su casa no está lejos, pero sí nuestros corazones. Ella me quiere como un amigo, yo ni siquiera sé si llego a eso. Pero la aprecio y eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día pueda quererla, y ella a mí. No importa si no llegamos a eso, lo que es casi seguro... pero ambos ganamos con esta relación: ella no quiere hacerse cargo de su clan, yo necesito a alguien para rehacer mi clan. Ahora que lo pienso soy yo quien salgo ganando más. _Ella_ tiene un Kekkai gengai muy fuerte, el más puro de los suyos. Me pregunto si nuestros hijos... debo dejar de pensar en eso, es posible que ella no acepte. Mientras camino por las calles es irritante darme cuenta de las miradas féminas sobre mí. Casi siento que vienen siguiéndome, no fue buena idea arreglarme demasiado.

Acelero el paso hasta que llego a mi destino. Le pido al sirviente que está en la puerta que me ayude.

-**necesito hablar con Hyuga Hinata- **dije lo más tranquilo que pude; me sentía nervioso, pero no había razón por qué.

-**en un momento-** me respondió después de una pausa. Creí que me preguntaría mis motivos, pero no lo hizo. De todas maneras no le respondería.- **¿quién la busca?**

**-Uchiha Sasuke- **le contesté. Pude notar cómo se sorprendió de escuchar mi nombre. Nadie me esperaba, menos los Hyuga.

-**bien, déjeme preguntarle a la señorita Hinata si desea verlo.**

**-bien.- **eso me puso nervioso, ¿y si no desea verme? Esta es su primera oportunidad de decirme que no. Pero no importaría la buscaría otra vez. Esperé unos minutos fuera, estaba poniéndome más nervioso, pero era lo suficiente flemático para no demostrarlo.

-**por favor, disculpe la demora, puede usted pasar.- **me dijo el sirviente, me acompañó hasta la sala y me indicó donde sentarme- **la señorita Hinata bajará en un momento.**

**-gracias-** la primera oportunidad había pasado, al menos ahora tenía una conversación para convencerla. Escuché unos pasos demasiado lentos, tardados, supuse que era ella. Bajaba de las gradas pero se detuvo, solamente veía sus pies, venia con unas zapatillas que no eran las que usaban los ninjas. Levantó uno de sus pies para retroceder pero luego se arrepintió y bajó las gradas rápidamente, seguramente para que después no pueda escapar, eso me hizo sonreír. Me puse de pié en cuando estuvo cerca, le pedí su mano y ella me la concedió. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero quería impresionarla, si ella me rechazaba definitivamente tendría que soportar a una parlanchina para siempre. Llevé mis labios hasta su mano y le di un beso, su mano era tan blanca y suave que parecía porcelana. Cuando levanté mi rostro ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

-**Buenos días, Sasuke-san-** me dijo llevándose lentamente su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ese "san" no me gustaba teníamos la misma edad, hasta habíamos estudiado juntos, aunque nunca hablamos en la academia.

-**Buen día Hinata- **le contesté- **por favor, deja los formalismos, solo llámame Sasuke-**

**-está bien- **me dijo en un susurro, no me miraba a los ojos, parecía nerviosa. Ella no estaba enamorada de mí, o al menos sabía disimularlo, nunca me miró en la academia, ni después. La última vez que la vi fue cuando regresé a la aldea, ella fue una de las últimas en darme la bienvenida, yo quería hablar más con ella, porque no la recordaba, pero ninguna de las otras tontas chicas la dejó, le dijeron que ella no tenia oportunidad conmigo que ni siquiera me mirara, que si ni siquiera yo le interesaba, que para qué iba a tratar hablarme si no quería nada conmigo. Todas esas niñas tontas creyendo que me gustaban por ser alegres, hablantinas y atrevidas. ¡Qué equivocadas estaban! Algo que conocí de ella por terceros es que no le gusta hablar mucho, que le gusta el silencio y pasa leyendo libros la mayoría del tiempo. _Mi mujer ideal. _Me gusta porque a ella no le molestará ir caminando conmigo en silencio, no tratará de sacar conversación cuando no sea necesario, no habrá tensión por querer hablar, ni de ella ni mía. -**Sasuke-san, digo Sasuke, ¿Para qué vino a buscarme?**

Su voz era dulce y nerviosa eso la hacía ver más linda. ¿Cómo decirle mis intenciones? "quiero que te cases conmigo, pero no sé si te pueda decir 'te quiero' en algún momento". No. Debo tener más... tacto con ella, _ella se merece más que alguien tan frío como yo. _

-**Hinata...-**dije y ella levanto la mirada- **yo quiero hablar contigo algo muy privado- **dije y ella se sonrojó, de verdad que ella era dulce.

-¿**de qué se trata, Sasuke?- **me preguntó de nuevo.

-**quiero proponerte algo, Hinata.- **bien si antes estaba sonrojada ahora parecía enferma.

-**bien.- **dijo cuando se recuperó y se sentó en el sofá, yo me senté a su lado. Ella era una pequeña princesa, su postura, su forma de hablar, de saludar, había sido educada de la manera más fina que jamás haya visto. Eso también me gustaba.- **lo escucho, Sasuke.**

**-bien. Hinata, yo quiero saber... ¿cuándo serás la líder de tu clan?**

**-no estoy muy segura, Sasuke.- **me dijo con un poco de nostalgia que pude notar-** no quiero serlo, en realidad.**

Bien, era un hecho que no quería serlo, pero para negar el puesto solo habían dos formas: primero morir, segundo casarse con el líder de otro clan para ser la matriarca de ese otro clan. Y aquí estaba yo para darle la segunda opción.

-**eso quería saber- **dije después de hacer conclusiones- **Hinata... tu, igual que yo, conoces las reglas de clan ¿cierto?- **ella asintió con la cabeza- **bien, ahora... sabes cuales son las dos formas de dejar tu destino de líder ¿cierto?**

**-...- **no me dijo nada, estaba analizando lo que yo decía, luego se sorprendió- **si Sasuke, si lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no quiero morir... aún.**

¿Aún? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Acaso pensaba suicidarse. Sé que cualquiera quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ella tiene la herencia más pura del Byakugan. Pero _ella _es diferente, aún pudiendo tenerlo todo, busca la simplicidad.

-**Hinata... yo quiero proponerte la segunda opción.-**palideció cuando comprendió lo que decía, se levantó de golpe se quedó quieta dándome la espalda.- **piénsalo, Hinata. Es la única solución.**

**-... Sasuke, no sería una solución- **me decía tan bajito que tuve que agudizar el oído- **sería huir de mi destino.**

Eso solo me hizo recordar a su primo, hablando del destino y todo eso.

-**Hinata, puedes cambiar el destino siempre que quieras- **le dije, parecía que Naruto estuviera hablando a través de mí- **yo... yo quiero que seas mi esposa.**

Ahora sí estaba sorprendida, giró y me miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Me miraba con miedo, con curiosidad.

-**¿Por qué me quiere a mí y no a otra, Sasuke?- **me preguntó de una forma tan dulce, que no pude controlarme en responder sinceramente:

-**porque eres la mejor mujer que hay en la aldea- **me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero ella solo bajo la mirada y sonrió de lado, era la primera vez en el día que la veía sonreír.

-**¿cómo puede pensar eso, Sasuke?- **me preguntó incrédula, esta era una mujer demasiado modesta, demasiado sencilla, conozco a muchos hombres que quieren desposarla y ella ignorante del efecto de hace en todos los hombres. -**eso es lo más alejado a la realidad que me han dicho.**

-**Hinata... ¿por qué crees eso?- **le dije mientras me ponía de pie quedando frente a ella. Ya era suficiente tenía que hacerle ver la verdad. Ella era tan cotizada y no hacía alarde de eso.- **créeme que puedo decirte nombres que piensan lo mismo.- **rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no quería saberlo.

-**no es necesario que diga esas cosas Sasuke, no servirán.- **¡ella creía que estaba mintiendo! Esto era el colmo. -**Sasuke, aprecio que me quiera ayudar de verdad, pero no quiero que sacrifique su matrimonio casándose conmigo, ¿no lo ve, Sasuke? No soy lo que usted se merece.**

Ya estaba harto de su modestia, no podía ser posible. Ella creía que yo sacrificaba algo cuando en realidad era _ella _quien sacrificaba un puesto de poder mucho más alto que el mío. Estaba desesperado por demostrarle que era cierto todo lo que ella negaba. Puse mis manos en su cara y la besé, sus labios eran más suaves que sus manos su rostro era tan delicado que me concentré en no lastimarla. Al principio se quedó quieta pero luego me correspondió y puso sus manos en mi pecho. Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y ella tomó mi rostro. ¡No pensé que tendría mi primer beso con ella este día! Pero agradecía al cielo por eso.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero.

Ya no habrá arrepentimiento. No podría.

Ya me condené a caer por esta mujer. Lo doy por sentado.

Me alejé de su bello rostro y ella solo bajo la mirada sonrojada a más no poder.-**yo **_**quiero**_** que seas **_**mi **_**esposa-**le dije resaltando las palabras- **te pregunté lo de tu cargo en la familia, porque quería que tu también vieras los beneficios. No te faltará nada conmigo, Hinata. Sé que tú no me amas pero sé que también se aprende- **lo decía por mí también, pero después de besarla estoy seguro que será lo más fácil del mundo, será como respirar.

-**no estoy muy segura, Sasuke.-**bien ahora sé lo que sintieron esas chicas cuando yo las rechazaba, aunque no lo hacía de manera tan dulce. Me dolía su rechazo, más ahora que sentía que era _ella _y nadie más quien debía rehacer mi clan. Bajé la mirada, realmente decepcionado, venia con tantas esperanzas, y ahora no tengo nada.- **¿cómo reaccionará mi padre cuando le dé la noticia?**

Levanté la mirada pero ella no me miraba, estaba hablando con ella misma. ¿Acerca de qué le diría a su padre? - **¿Acerca de qué, Hinata?- **le pregunté, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que dijera que aceptaba casarse conmigo.

-**pues... yo... aceptaré su propuesta, Sasuke. Pero le pido paciencia conmigo, no tengo mucha experiencia con novios y todo eso- **me dijo con vergüenza, ¿no estaba yo en la misma situación? La verdad era que sí. Aunque todos pensaran que por tener a muchas jovencitas queriendo algo conmigo, sería un mujeriego están equivocados. Realmente nunca he tenido una novia, pero no era necesario hacer conocido ese dato en estos momentos.

-**gracias, Hinata.- **le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella solo me sonrió- **la verdad, es que solo contigo quiero rehacer mi clan.**

Abrió los ojos completamente y se sonrojó tanto que creí que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué tiene de malo tener hijos en un matrimonio? ... ¡! Ahora lo entiendo, para procrear hijo tenemos... Tragué saliva al pensar algo así con Hinata. La miré y ella me miraba con sorpresa y el seño algo fruncido.

-**¿sucede algo?**

**-en realidad es que nunca lo había visto sonrojado, Sasuke. Nada más. -** ¿yo sonrojado? Pasé mis manos por mi rostro tratando inútilmente de quitarlo.- **y gracias a usted, Sasuke. Gracias por venir a verme, espero y todo salga bien. **

No pude resistirme y la abracé, no la merecía lo sé, pero me alegraba tanto que ella me aceptara. Ella me abrazó igual, cuando estaba seguro de no decir una tontería le susurré al oído:

-**no puedo esperar a que estemos juntos, mi Hinata. De verdad te agradezco que me dejes entrar en tu corazón.**

**-estoy segura que pronto estaremos juntos, Sasuke. Sé que será fácil enamorarme de usted.**

**-no me trates de usted, Hinata.- **le dije y le di un beso, ella me lo correspondió. -**Prepara a tu padre, mañana vendré con anillo y todo para proponerme**-ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me preparaba para salir de su casa, pero antes le di otro beso, ella me dio otro, definitivamente sería un buen matrimonio.

-**te quiero, Hinata.- **le dije y ella me abrazó fuerte. Me dio un prolongado beso, me volvía loco, no puedo esperar a que ella viva conmigo. -**ya es suficiente, si sigo así no me iré hasta en la noche.**

**-yo también lo quiero, Sasuke. -**me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso me hizo feliz, muy pronto nos diremos un "te amo" y estoy seguro que será más pronto que tarde.

**5 años después**

En el patio trasero de la mansión se encontraban caminando mi pequeño primogénito, seguido por su hermana gemela de tres años. Ambos habían heredado nuestros ojos, ella los blancos y él mis negros. Eran el perfecto contraste. Jugaban con las flores que Hinata con mucho esfuerzo sembró en el patio, vaya que sí ha cambiado todo desde que ella está aquí. Recuerdo que nadie podía creer lo de nuestra boda cuando repartíamos invitaciones, tanto ella como yo solo queríamos a su familia y de mi parte a mis amigos. Pero como somos los clanes más fuertes de toda Konoha, debimos hacerla más ostentosa de lo que queríamos. Después de todo si fue un buen matrimonio, ahora no puedo concebir mi vida sin mí Hinata, ella me ha dado todo cuanto he querido. Y sé que ella también es feliz a mi lado, no hemos cambiado en nada, siempre permanecemos callados la mayoría del tiempo, ella se sigue sonrojando conmigo, espero que eso nunca cambie. Escucho que abren la puerta y supongo que es mi Hinata, siento como ella se acerca caminando hasta el patio trasero y me susurra al oído.

-**¿qué tal de niñera, Sasuke?- **ella había salido sin decirme por qué. Nunca le exigía que lo hiciera, pero ella siempre me lo contaba y eso me hacía estar tranquilo.

-**podría ser mejor-**le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le daba un beso.- **¿de dónde vienes?- **traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no quiero que piense que la estoy amarrando.

-**pues... Sasuke debo decirte algo.- **me preocupó la forma en que lo dijo- **no sé si este sea el momento adecuado para que las cosas pasaran así, pero...no hay nada que podamos hacer.**

**-¿qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Acaso no eres feliz? ¿Acaso nunca lo fuiste? -**Dejé que todas mis inseguridades salieran a la luz, pero ella me acarició el rostro tratando de calmarme-**Hinata, dime la verdad.**

**-nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida, desde que estoy contigo, Sasuke. No deberías dudar de eso, porque lo sabes. **

**-entonces, ¿qué es?-**tenía miedo de que dijera que lo trató pero que nunca me amó de verdad, aún cuando me lo había dicho hace cuatro años, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba... había sido mentira, solo para que yo no sufriera tanto cuando le decía que la amaba y ella solo me quería... sabía que podía ser verdad, pero siempre desplazaba ese pensamiento para evitar el dolor.-**Hinata, dímelo. **

**-primero, tranquilízate Sasuke. Lo que pasa, es que en estos días, es más incluso hace semanas no me he sentido bien, así que fui a ver a Tsunade-sama, y pues... -**su silencio me estaba matando, me tomo la mano como buscando apoyo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- **es verdad que nunca hablamos de cuántos, pero supongo que es para bien... yo estoy embarazada...otra vez.**

-**¡Embarazada! ¿Es en serio, Hinata?- **ella solo asintió con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. ¡Embarazada! ¿Y qué? ¡¿Según ella a mí me disgustaría eso? No puedo creer que Hinata piense eso. Tome su rostro en mis manos y le dije: -**Hinata, de verdad no puedo comprender por qué crees eso, simplemente no tiene lógica, ¿no lo ves? Solo te encargas de hacerme feliz y más feliz. Te amo y te amo mucho más de lo posible, porque contigo lo he ganado todo, mi clan, mi felicidad, todo por lo que he luchado, no habría hecho nada si no hubieras estado conmigo, Hinata. Así que olvida esos pensamientos estúpidos porque tu embarazo me das más felicidad de la que te imaginas. Te amo mi Hinata.**

**-yo también te amo, Sasuke.-** me dijo con una sonrisa, después la besé con la mayor ternura que pude, ella era mi todo, ella me lo había dado todo mis hijos, mi felicidad, ella me dio su corazón y recibió al mío como de ella.

Fin. 3

Gracias Por Leer! :)


End file.
